TODO A SU ALCANCE
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: El embarazo de Hachi los a dejado a todos descolocados,pero¿qué hubiera pasado si su decisión y los actos de los demás hubieran sido diferentes?


**Hola a todos de nuevo. Solo quería decir que si veis una historia mía en ``Nana´´sobre Takumi y Hachi ,es solo por que lo escribí antes de verme la serie al completo. Y ,la verdad,me ha gustado(se tiene que leer a partir del capi 19) como me ha quedado a pesar de que con Takumi nunca supe a que a tenerme.**

**Pero,quería un buen final entre Nobu y Hachi(Nana Komatsu),ya que mi cuñada solo a encontrado hasta el capi 47. si alguien sabe donde encontrar más,si hay,por favor,decidmelo.**

**También tengo que recordar que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su legitimo autor,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Y,ahora,os dejo de dar la tabarra y os dejo con la historia.**

TODO A SU ALCANCE.

Takumi se encontraba de pie ante ella,esperando que Nobu y Nana volvieran a casa tras informarles, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza,de que ella estaba embarazada y que no tenían ni idea de quien era el padre.

Este le había dicho a Nobu que él se encargaría de todo respecto a ella y al niño,pero,¿decía la verdad?.¿No se estaba comportando como un niño que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no le robaran su juguete favorito?. O,por lo menos,en aquellos momentos de confusión y espera,era lo que a ella le parecía.

Takumi la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Recordaba que le había dicho algo mientras tanto,pero,estaba en tal estado de shock que no se había enterado de nada ni aunque le hubiera costado la vida.¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué se lo había dicho a Nobu?.¡¿Por qué?. Si no le hubiera dicho nada,podría haber interrumpido el embarazo sin problemas,pero,ahora,tendría que lidiar con las miradas de reproche y asco que todos le dirigirían. Y lo peor era que sabía perfectamente que se merecía esas miradas.

Un rato después,llamaron a la puerta y Takumi fue a abrir. Se trataba de Nobu y Nana,que parecía ser arrastrada por este último. Lo más seguro era que la hubiera obligado a venir por que no quería presentarse él solo en la casa en aquel momento. Los dos entraron en la vivienda como una acción mecánica,no muy conscientes de sus actos. Nobu fue derecho a la habitación mientras Takumi y Nana se quedaban en la puerta de la misma.(Nana había comprado los zumos de uva).

Cuando Hachi notó que este se encontraba a su lado,le sobrevino otro ataque de llanto,pero,este le cogió las manos y,volviéndola hacia él,le dio un beso en la frente. Esta se quedó sorprendida,ya que todo lo que había esperado de él habían sido reproches y gritos,culpándola. Takumi,que vio esto desde la puerta,encajó la mandíbula y apretó los puños,algo que no pasó desapercibido para Nana,que no pudo contener una sonrisa interior.

Nobu abrazó a Hachi contra su pecho mientras le besaba el cabello. Takumi había dicho que se encargaría de todo,pero,lo que había dicho Nana era cierto. Solo lo hacia para quedarse con Hachi y,eso,era algo que él no podía permitir.¡Ella sólo era problema suyo,ya que para algo era su novia!. Podría ser(lo más seguro en realidad,ya que él siempre había usado un condón para evitar todo eso) que el niño que esperaba fuera de Takumi,pero,no por ello iba a permitir que este comenzara a tomar control sobre ella. Sería duro,pero,si hacia falta,él cuidaría de ese bebé. No sabía exactamente como,pero,todos los de la banda ayudarían y,como ya había dicho Nana,estaban a punto de debutar y podrían cuidar bien de ese bebé.

-No pasa nada, Hachi. Estamos todos aquí para apoyarte-le susurró este al oído.-No te preocupes por nada. Cuidaremos bien de tí y de ese bebé-.`` Aunque no sé muy bien como´´,evitó añadir en el último momento. Lo único que no necesitaba ella en aquel instante era que alguien la preocupara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pe...pero, Nobu...ese...ese niño podría ser...tú no tienes por qué-comenzó a murmurar ella entre lágrimas mientras que se abrazaba y hundía la cabeza en el pecho de él para ocultar las lágrimas.

Takumi ya no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre Nobu para alejarlo de Hachi,pero, Nana se metió por medio y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación mientras que le gritaba que él ya no pintaba nada allí. Este intentó interrumpirla y volver al cuarto,pero,esta no se lo permitió.

-¡Tú ya no pintas nada aquí!-le gritó con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.-¡Si hay algún problema con el niño,nosotros nos haremos cargo!.¡Largate de una buena vez antes de que se me vaya la leche y llame a la policía,¿entendido?-le gritó mientras le daba el último empujón hasta haberlo sacado definitivamente de la casa.

Nobu intentó que Hachi no oyera nada de todo aquel follón,tapándole los oídos con los brazos mientras la abrazaba más contra él mientras,interiormente,se preguntaba si no sería mejor que Nana se hiciera un cambio de sexo y admitiera de una buena vez que sentía algo por Hachi y quería hacerse cargo ella misma de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Pero,no era el momento de pensar en ello. Nana había vuelto y sonreía desde la puerta del cuarto mientras los gritos de Takumi exigiendo que lo dejaran entrar se hacían bien patentes desde allí,pero los vecinos no tardaron en hacerse oír y comenzaron a amenazarles con llamar a la policía si no se callaban de una buena vez,con lo que Takumi huyó como un conejo. No le convenía un escándalo como aquel para el grupo. Sobretodo,con todos los periodistas que iban tras ellos como buitres a la carroña.

-Pero...¿cómo vamos a hacernos cargo de este bebé?. Yo estoy sin trabajo y vosotros estáis muy ocupados en triunfar como grupo. No podéis permitiros haceros cargo de mi y el bebé.

-No te preocupes, Hachi-le dijo Nana mientras le revolvía el cabello y se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.-Recuerda que aquí todos te apreciamos y haremos lo que haga falta por tí,¿vale?. Además, todavía falta mucho para que nazca el bebé,¿verdad?. Te prometo que ya habremos debutado para cuando nazca,¿de acuerdo?.

Esta observó a Nobu y a Nana,que le sonreían,dándoles ánimos y,con todas las fuerzas que pudo, ella también sonrió.

Unos días después, todo el grupo se reunió en casa de Nana para hablar sobre el embarazo de Hachi. Era un tema que debían resolver lo antes posible. Shin se mostró muy feliz ante la noticia,aunque, cuando se enteró de que el padre era Takumi,su alegría descendió bastante. Yasu les dijo que si todos se apretaban un poco más el cinturón,no habría muchos problemas respecto a todo aquello,ya que no tenían ni idea de cuando iban a debutar y no podían depender de ello para pensar en como se harían cargo del bebé. Nana parecía feliz solo ante la idea de que ellos se harían cargo y de que Takumi no se la llevaría a ningún lado. Eso era algo que a todos les había tenido algo preocupados, pero,obviamente,a ella le había afectado más. Nobu dijo que él se haría cargo de el bebé y le pondría su apellido. Al fin y al cabo,sus padres ya lo habían desheredado y no le iban a decir nada respecto a todo aquello. Además,ese niño merecía tener un apellido,aunque su padre no se merecía que su semilla se extendiera por el mundo.

Hachi,que lo había escuchado todo,a pesar de que ellos creían que se encontraba en la cama descansado después de todo lo ocurrido,se colocó ante ellos,en la mesa que Nana había construido y en la que ahora se encontraban todos sentados, y los miró fija y lentamente a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-No voy a tener este bebé-les dijo,muy lentamente.-No podemos hacernos cargo de él,por mucho que todos me ayudéis. Además,el padre seguiría siendo Takumi y tendría que verlo a menudo si quisiera ver al niño. Y no quiero que eso pase. Además,él mismo es como un niño. No quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre así. No me encuentro...preparada para esto-les dijo mientras las lágrimas ya empezaban a brillar en sus ojos.

Nobu se puso en pie y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Yasu y Shin la contemplaron,pero no dijeron nada respecto a su decisión,ya que era algo en lo que no se podían meter. Sin embargo, Nana hacia todo lo que podía para que la sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse hueco en su rostro no se le escapara. No hubiera podido soportar contemplar a ese niño sabiendo quien era el padre,pero,tampoco había podido reunir el valor de pedirle que no lo tuviera. Aquella decisión era solo suya y de nadie más.

Aunque,todos estaban de acuerdo en algo con ella. Aquello era lo mejor. Realmente,podrían hacerse cargo de ese niño si se esforzaban un poco. Eran buenos amigos de Hachi,pero,¿en verdad estaban tan dispuestos en cuidar de un hijo de Takumi Ichinose por muy amigos de ella que fueran?. Sobretodo, Nana y Nobu,que eran los más afectados por esto.

Yasu no le había dicho a Hachi,por orden expresa de la jefa,de que Takumi estaba últimamente de los nervios y de peor humor que de costumbre. O eso le había dicho Naoki. Al parecer,no parecía aceptar tan fácilmente que lo dejaran de lado de todo aquel asunto y todos se encontraban preparados por si este aparecía por la casa en cualquier momento,exigiendo ver a Hachi.

También habían decidido que,llegados a ese punto,no se le permitiría entrar. Hachi estaba como ida en aquellos días y Takumi podría aprovechar eso para liarla aún más y hacerla que se fuera con él solo por el bien del bebé.

Todos juntos quedaron con Hachi en ir a la clínica para...deshacerse del niño. Aunque,a todos les parecía algo fuerte decir eso. No se deshaciendo del niño como si fuera basura o algo así,solo evitaban complicaciones con lo que el pobre niño tendría que vivir,ya que,obviamente, Takumi no se daría por vencido hasta que esa criatura no existiera.

Nana fue la única que entró con ella en la sala mientras los demás esperaban en la sala de espera. A Nobu los nervios se lo comían vivo. No dejaba de preguntar si todo aquello no sería demasiado peligroso para Hachi.

-Si fuera tan peligroso,no lo harían tanto en la clínica. Además,el feto aún es muy pequeño ,ya que Hachi solo esta con los vómitos y a pasado muy poco tiempo. No habrá problema alguno. Será como si le extirparan un pequeño bulto y ya. Deja de preocuparte-le dijo Yasu mientras ojeaba una de las revistas que se encontraban sobre una mesita auxiliar cercana a ellos.

-A veces me das miedo,con todo lo que sabes, Yasu-le dijo Shin,jugando con el encendedor de su collar,mientras Nobu lo contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con miedo de preguntarle por qué sabía tanto del tema.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Nana salió de la sala,luciendo una brillante y despreocupada sonrisa, diciendo que todo había salido sin problemas y que pronto podrían llevarse a Hachi de vuelta a casa para que se recuperará. Le habían dicho que hiciera algo de reposo para evitar cualquier problema,pero,a parte de eso,todo estaba resuelto.

El suspiro de alivio de los tres se pudo oír en todo el hospital.

Después de aquello, Hachi pasó un tiempo feliz junto a Nobu y los demás. El tema de la clínica y el embarazo fue borrado de la memoria de todos como si nunca hubiera pasado y prometieron entre ellos nunca hablar del tema. Yasu fue el encargado de decirle a Takumi que le bebé ya no existía y que no era un invitado deseado por la casa de ambos.

Este no pareció tomarse muy bien la noticia,ya que se mostró de peor humor que nunca con el grupo y con todos los que le rodeaban,pero,no pudo hacer nada,ya que Hachi había tomado su decisión y lo había dejado al margen en todo momento.¿Qué podría hacer él ahora cuando ella había hecho todo lo posible por romper el último vínculo que los unía?.

Nobu iba mucho por casa a visitar a Hachi y esta no dejaba de ir a uno solo de sus ensayos después de haber estado buscando trabajo. Su relación no podía ir mejor. Nobu la adoraba y ella lo amaba. Eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Los productores de la discográfica y demás se quejaban de que siempre estuvieran juntos y demás,ya que decían que interferían con el grupo,pero,este se había levantado en armas y habían defendido a Hachi,diciendo que ella era la seguidora más incondicional del grupo y que por nada del mundo la dejarían fuera de esto. Ella no podía estar más feliz ante eso. El grupo se había transformado como una segunda familia para ellos y siempre les preparaba la comida cuando por fin acababan de ensayar.

Pero,los días felices se acabaron cuando un fotógrafo hizo la condenada foto de Ren y Nana juntos bajo la lluvia cuando se dirigían juntos hacia su coche.

A partir de ahí,todo comenzó a ocurrir muy deprisa. Todo el mundo iba tras ello,la discográfica quería hacerlos debutar lo antes posible,les habían aparecido fans donde antes no había nada,tuvieron que alojarse en un edificio donde estarían a salvo,con lo que Hachi también tuvo que ir con ellos,ya que Nobu no se iba a ningún lado sin ella y Hachi no soportaba estar tanto tiempo alejada de todos bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Cuando debutaron y empezaron a aparecer por televisión,su popularidad también creció hasta alcanzar proporciones monumentales,con lo que Nobu le pidió matrimonio a Hachi para evitar líos más tarde.

Hubo unos cuantos problemas con ello,pero,les permitieron casarse. Los padres de ella no parecieron muy contentos con la idea de que su hija se casara con un guitarrista,pero,este podía mantenerla y mientras ambos fueran felices,ellos no pensaban meterse por medio.

La ceremonia fue en un gran salón de celebraciones,bajo un arco decorado con madre selva y campanillas de varios colores,donde los invitados se sentaron en unas sillas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

De estos no habían muchos de la parte de Nobu,ya que no se hablaba con sus padres,pero,como la lista de bodas la había hecho Nana con su madre y sus hermanas,no había problema para llenar todo aquel espacio. Además,tampoco les importaba mucho la gente. Mientras pudieran casarse al final del día,ellos no tenían problema alguno sobre quien asistiera a la ceremonia.

Nobu se encontraba incómodo con el traje de novio,pero, Yasu,como buen padrino de bodas,se estaba encargando de que este no acabara de arrancarse él solo el traje. Shin se había molestado de que le ofrecieran ser el padrino a Yasu antes que a él,pero, Nobu le dijo que,si quería,podría ser el niño que llevara los anillos. Este se enfurruñó y todos se echaron a reír,pero,se le pasó el enfado cuando Hachi le prometió que su primer baile,después de bailar el vals,sería con él.

Nana estaba ayudando a esta con el traje,mientras sus hermanas y la maquilladora se encargaban de su pelo y su cara. Ellas dos no podían dejar de reír. Después de lo que habían pasado,les parecía mentira la fama y demás e,incluso,que ella se fuera a casar con Nobu mientras los fotógrafos se morían de las ganas por entrar en la ceremonia y tomar la exclusiva.

El novio ya se encontraba bajo el arco,con el sacerdote revisando lo que tenía que decir e intentando tranquilizarlo,cuando comenzó a sonar la música que avisaba de que la novia ya se acercaba.

Todos se pusieron en pie mientras Nana apareció cogida al brazo de su padre,que evitaba por todos los medios de que no se le escaparan las lágrimas,con lo que Nobu por fin entendió de donde había sacado ella su vena llorona. Hachi,sin embargo,estaba reluciente al lado de su padre.

Llevaba un vestido sin mangas,que le llegaba hasta el cuello,pero,la tela que había del cuello hasta el escote era transparente y brillaba por algún tipo de material. Era largo,como todos los vestidos de novia y,en la ajustada cintura,llevaba unas pequeñas flores blancas,para destacar las curvas. Los guantes eran largos hasta más allá del codo y el ramo que portaba eran rosas rosas y una flor algo más pequeña de un color violáceo que Nobu no supo identificar. No la habían maquillado en exceso. Llevaba un leve color rosado y brillante en los labios y un tono tierra en los ojos,tambien con algo brillante. La base de maquillaje también era más o menos del tono de su piel,así que no se le notaba tanto,pero, el novio se quedó sin aliento al verla así.

¡¿Cómo demonios había conseguido ser más hermosa de lo que ya era?. Era algo que se escapaba de toda comprensión humana.

Cuando esta se colocó a su lado bajo el pequeño arco y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya,supo que haría todo lo posible por hacer a aquella mujer la más feliz del planeta y que la haría olvidar cada uno de los malos momentos por los que había tenido que pasar.

Después de la ceremonia,que los novios habían decidido que no fuera muy larga para no cansar a los invitados en exceso, Nana se subió al pequeño escenario que habían pedido que les montaran y les cantó la versión punk de la canción de las mariquitas. Esta había venido a la ceremonia con Ren, que ya le había propuesto matrimonio. Nana aún estaba intentando hablar con la discográfica para que le dieran permiso. Por supuesto, Ren ya había conseguido que la suya aceptara la ceremonia, aunque, Takumi había dicho que si invitaba a Hachi y a Nobu,él no pensaba pisar la iglesia. Y no había una noticia que hiciera más feliz a Nana.

Siguió pasando el tiempo.

La noticia de que Shin y Leila estaban saliendo juntos comenzó a correr por las dos bandas y ambos parecían realmente felices. Con lo que Takumi tampoco podía decir nada al respecto,ya que aunque ella fuera la vocalista del grupo y la viera como una hermana pequeña,no podía impedirle ser feliz con aquella persona que ella eligiera,por muy mal que a él le cayera el pobre Shin y Nana solía bromear mucho con Yasu sobre que,al final, él y Naoki si que iban a acabar liados como las cosas siguieran así.

Pero,esto pronto quedó en el olvido cuando Yasu llegó diciendo que había conocido a una chica. Se llamaba Arisa y era abogada,aunque de otro bufete diferente de donde había estado trabajando Yasu. Se habían conocido en el restaurante favorito de este,donde los dos se encontraron pidiendo el mismo plato. Esta decía que,al principio,le había dado un poco de miedo hablar con él,ya que la pinta de mafioso que tenía asustaba bastante,pero,después de hablar con él,se dio cuenta de la persona tan encantadora que era y comenzaron a quedar a menudo,con lo que al cabo de un tiempo, empezaron de novios y demás.

Nana y Ren acabaron casándose meses después. No fue una ceremonia donde hubiera mucha gente,ya que no había nadie de la familia de Nana ni de la familia de Ren. Shin acabó siendo el padrino esa vez,ya que el chico insistió en ello hasta la saciedad,provocando la risa de Leila, y Hachi la madrina,aunque esta le comentó que,si quería,su madre podía hacer de madrina,ya que decía que la admiraba tanto.

Los trajes,en principio,iban a ser normales,pero, Nana dijo que no se ponía ese vestido``corta-respiraciones ni de coña´´y se decantó por un vestido blanco,pero que le llegaba por la rodilla y con volantes,como las faldas que se solía poner a diario. No tenía mangas,ya que era de tirantes,y dejaba gran parte de la espalda al descubierto. Además,iba con botas altas con mucha plataforma,aunque a Ren le pareció que iba guapísima,a pesar de su maquillaje oscuro,y los dos se vieron realmente radiantes en la ceremonia.

Siguió pasando el tiempo.

El grupo llegó realmente a ser más conocido que Trapnest y este grupo acabó disolviéndose. Ren acabó tocando como guitarrista en otra banda,muy conocida,pero,no tanto como la suya o Blast. Leila se conformó a vivir tranquila con Shin,dando clases de canto de vez en cuando a chicas con talento y que podían llegar a ser grandes si de verdad se lo proponían(en secreto, Nana fue varias veces),y Naoki siguió trabajando con su discográfica en busca de chicos con nuevos talentos y ayudándoles a triunfar. Se dijo que Takumi se fue a Inglaterra por que allí tenía una chica,llamada Stella,que lo estaba esperando,pero,en verdad,nadie se tomó mucho interés por él.

A Hachi acabaron comprándole la casa que Nana le había prometido entre ella y Nobu,aunque este en realidad se quejaba de parecer estar compitiendo por el amor de su esposa con ella,con lo que Hachi se echaba a reír y Nana lo miraba de una forma que lo dejaba helado de miedo. Aunque, Ren ,entre risas,le decía que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

La casa era grande,de dos plantas,pero,con los suficientes metros cuadrados para que dos equipos de fútbol vivieran allí sin ningún tipo de problema. Era de tonos tierra y rojiza,como el apartamento donde Nana y Hachi habían vivido,ya que les había gustado mucho ese estilo y a ella le había parecido una cucada. Además,tenia muchos metros de finca a los alrededores para que caminara a sus anchas sin que tuviera que preocuparse por los vecinos.

La seguridad en ese distrito era la mejor y Nana y Ren vivían en la casa de al lado. Yasu y Arisa a dos casas más allá y Shin y Leila al final de la calle,que era cuatro casas más allá. Querían permanecer cerca los unos de los otros por que siempre habían estado así y era un alivio saber que tenias a todos cerca y podías contar con ellos en cualquier momento.

Aunque,como grupo,pasaban mucho tiempo fuera. Leila,en esas ocasiones,se iba a casa con ella y pasaban el tiempo haciendo planes para cuando sus respectivas parejas volvieran. Arisa trabajaba casi todos los días,así que no tenía mucho tiempo para echar a Yasu de menos,pero,de vez en cuando,tambien se pasaba para tener un rato de chicas.

Junko y Kyosuke pasaban mucho a verla,aunque esta no se creía que las cosas le hubieran podido salir tan bien. Siempre había sido una niña mimada,así que nunca había supuesto que las cosas le salieran de esa manera. Pero,se alegraba mucho por ella. Era su amiga y le deseaba lo mejor. Además, Kyosuke le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que ni se le ocurría ponerle los cuernos a Nobu. Este era muy buen tío y ya la había jodido una vez. Otra y las cosas ya nunca tendrían remedio. Así que se lo advirtió una y otra vez para que se le metiera bien en la cabeza y que le avisara cuando volvían de su gira para irse a tomar unas copas con él y los otros.

Ella prometió decírselo. Eso y una pequeña sorpresita de la que ella se acababa de enterar cuando había ido a hacerse su último examen médico.

Cuando volvieron de la gira, ella, Leila y Arisa montaron una pequeña cena para celebrar los días de descanso que el grupo tanto se había ganado(por poco Ren casi no llegó,ya que los ensayos y conciertos de su nuevo grupo apenas le dejaban tiempo), Hachi se puso en pie cuando todos estaban sentados y a punto de ponerse a cenar y sacó una ecografía,anunciando que pronto serían uno más en la familia.

Todos pegaron saltos de alegría y las chicas no tardaron en acercarse a Hachi y abrazarla,sobretodo Nana,que incluso la levantó del suelo y comenzó a girar con ella. Los chicos también la felicitaron y Shin se puso a dar votes de alegría,diciendo que pronto habría otro niño con el que poder jugar,con lo que fue el primero en darse cuenta que Nobu se había desmayado de la impresión y de la alegría e intentó despertarle con un par de bofetadas.

La celebración de las vacaciones y del nacimiento de la nueva criatura que venía en camino se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada,aunque, Arisa tenía que trabajar a la mañana siguiente y Yasu se fue con ella. Esa vez se decidió que los padrinos de la criatura tenían que ser Shin y Nana,así también lo serían Ren y Leila y dejarían un poco más de cancha a Yasu,que tenía que cargar con todos como si fuera el padre del grupo.

La niña nació varios meses después. Había sacado el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre. En cuanto Nobu la vio,ya que el nacimiento coincidió con que tenían vacaciones(en vez de pan,esa niña había venido con las vacaciones de su padre bajo el brazo),se puso a llorar como un bebé y dijo que era la niña más hermosa que había visto nunca mientras Hachi lo observaba con una sonrisa cansada.

Nana,prácticamente,le tuvo que arrancar a la niña de sus brazos para poder cogerla en brazos y, mirando a Ren,que sonreía débilmente tras ella,pensó que no sería tan malo si comenzaba a dejar de tomar la píldora y se arriesgaban a buscar un niño ellos dos.

Decidieron llamar a la niña Tohru,ya que así se llamaba una de las abuelas de Nobu que siempre había creído en él cuando le dijo que quería dedicarse a la música y que había fallecido antes de ver el sueño de su nieto cumplido.

A ella le había parecido bien,ya que el nombre le parecía perfecto para una niña tan mona y linda como aquella,pero,le dijo a Nobu que tenían que asegurarse de que,la próxima vez,tenia que ser un niño,ya que su padre estaba rodeado de mujeres y quería darle un nieto. Este asintió,sin alejarse mucho de la pequeña ni de la madre.

-Pero,si es niño,quiero que se llame Haji-le dijo Hachi mientras se incorporaba en la gran cama del hospital donde Nobu había tenido que llevarla corriendo mientras todos iban en sus coches y demás y Nana se encargaba de avisar a Junko y a Kyosuke,que salieron despedidos hacia allí en cuanto pudieron,ya que tenían una exposición ese día y les resultaba muy difícil abandonarla así como así sin dejar a alguien al cargo.

-¿Por qué Haji?-preguntó Yasu,que acababa de fumarse un cigarrillo con los demás en la puerta del edificio mientras ella había estado dos horas y media de parto(y eso que el médico le dijo que no habría ningún tipo de problema a la hora de dar a luz).

-Por que me vi una serie y ese era el nombre de un chico guapísimo,sirviente de la protagonista. Estoy segura de que si le ponemos ese nombre a nuestro hijo,tiene que salir un niño muy atractivo,¿verdad?-le dijo, dedicándole a Nobu una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y a las que el pobre aún no había aprendido como resistirse.

Se acercó a ella y besándola mientras le colocaba a su pequeña Tohru en brazos,asintió y le prometió que si tenían un hijo,este se llamaría Haji,aunque Shin se molesto un poco,ya que dijo que él prefería que le pusieran su nombre,ya que el chico acabaría admirándole algún día.

No se sabe muy bien por qué,pero,al decir eso,todos rompieron a reír y solo sirvió para que el chico se cogiera un berrinche que Leila no tardó en apaciguar.

Nana se sentó con Hachi en el otro lado del que estaba sentado Nobu y ambas se sonrieron mientras la pequeña bostezaba,dejando ver una boca enorme,pero,aun sin dientes.

-No te quejarás, Hachi. Como te prometí,lo tienes todo a tu alcance-le dijo esta mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la carita de la niña,que ya empezaba a quedarse dormida y que había nacido algo pequeña.

-Puede ser,pero,sabes que lo único que quería en realidad era estar así con todos vosotros.

-Ya lo sé, Hachi. Ya lo sé-le contestó,besando la frente de esta sin que ambas dejaran de sonreír.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?. Quería sacar un final feliz entre Nobu y Nana( Hachi),pero,no podía descartar a la otra Nana,ya que ambas formaban una parte muy importante en la vida de la otra.**

**Y con esto,yo hago una pregunta.**

**¿A parte de mi,hay alguien más que crea que estas dos estaban enamoradas entre sí(que no quiere decir que sean lesbianas,pero,se pueden enamorar de ¡una persona! de su mismo sexo) y que,si alguna de ellas hubiera sido un chico, hubieran acabado juntas?.**

**Si es así,dejadme reviews. También si os a gustado la historia o si hay algo que no os convence mucho o si queréis que escriba de alguien en particular. No sabéis lo que anima un solo review para poder continuar con mis historias. Y espero encontraros en las siguientes que ya estoy escribiendo,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Xao.**


End file.
